Battle of minds
by N1ghtdov3
Summary: Life has been getting hard for L and Light Yagami in this game of life or death, evenmore-so when a mysterios group,'HYD' comes into play. Who's side are they on? Neither. Sadly they dont know is that the dangers are coming from 3 teenage girls...
1. Spywork

Ch. 1

Spywork

"Alright, there are two guards on the left wing and one in the main hall, about 10 paces southwest. Three cameras in the top right corner of every left turn and an infrared sensor above the door of the targets room. Got it?"

Pressing up against a wall, escaping detection from guards, video cameras, with a teenage girl blasting orders into a microphone in my ear is my normal night. I sneak past two guards in the left wing into the main hall, grab my switch blade and awaited the unsuspecting guard that protects the presidents room. The man I'm after is the president of 'Music's MVP' Tokyo. Poor sap is suspected of being Kira by the person on the other line of the Mic.., he has motive and power and all I have to find is...

"Your looking for a black notebook, a Death Note. It has to be in the room, it's the last place it would be, well, if he's Kira. By the way a guard is-" But I already knew he was there. Just as the guard turned the corner I swiftly slipped behind him and slammed him against the wall. In his confusion and surprise he squirmed against the wall, kinda like a bird being held down like a cat, he will try to get out of grip but won't succeed. I pulled his gun out of it's holster and held it against his back, released my grip on his neck, and looked him over. He smelt like cheap cologne and sweat, he was in a blue Guard uniform, had a small build for a guy, and slicked blonde hair, short, _ewww_.

He tried to yell for help but I silenced him by pressing the gun harder against his back, "If you value your life you will stay quiet." _I can't shoot him, it would draw attention to my position_. "Are there any other guards that check this area?"

"Ahh no, none 'till 8 'o'clock. please dont shoot, please." The man was studdering and squeaking like a child, and lost all dignity in my eyes. _Pathetic._ _I'm going to get nowhere with this guy_. I quickly jabbed the butt of the gun on the back of his head and let him drop.

"Everything under control?" a voice rang from the earbud .

"Yeah. With all the practice I get how could I not?"

"Shut up." I smirked at the cold voice.

"Anyalisis check."

"Your clear, nobody is even close to the door. I'd say go now."

"Alright lets do this" I say to nobody in particular. There was a mirror on the wall across from the sensor. _Those thousand dollar mirrors seemed stupid before, this it perfect! Thank the lord!_ I put my back against the wall and flip the knife backwards, sending that bad boy right through the middle of the machine.

I grinned, _"Bullseye"._ I opened the door and caught my knife as it fell towards the ground.

This room was _the biggest_ waste of money in mankind, I would think that four statues of yourself was more than enough, but no, a half made statue was there, clearly not finished. I get self love to a point, but this is too much.

"Do you see this?"

"Yeah, this guy needs to get a hobbie." I glanced around looking for a camera or safety system and saw none."The notebook will be hidden if there _is_ a notebook, and a shinigami, be careful."

"Got it." It was nice to know that somebody was with me through this, well not _with_ me, in a comfy chair, looking over hacked camera angles, probably drinking a pepsi or peppermint mocha. But I can't wine too much, she protects me the most on these objectives, she is the best protection against Kira. Mainly because she has a Death Note of her own, pencil hovering over the paper, ready to kill to save me. I bet she even sent Kyon with me. I reach into my knife strap and touch the notebook paper hidden inside, and there he was. I start to search through the bookcase on the far side of the room.

"Finally you realized I was here, I was just about die of boredom."

I find nothing in the bookcase turn and say, "You cant die of boredom Kyon, you're a shinigami." I walk towards the night stand and cautiously open the latch on the drawer, "Besides you got all the time in the world."

"Yeah well you don't so hurry up, somebodies coming."

"D, I don't think this guys the one, Kyon would've felt if the other shinigami was ever in the room." The footsteps were getting closer.

"You can't get out without causing noise, just go, now" Kyon said as I heard voices from the hall, "John? what the hell? The room." and sounds of running footsteps on tile.

I ran out the door and saw the crowd of people pause, the sight of a teenage girl running out of their boss's door was probably shocking. I bolted up to the staircase doors, hitting it then slamming it behind me. I was barely on the next floor when I heard the door smash open and yelling from the guards. The feds. were already in action, I could hear the sirens already. I hit the roof door and closed it by propping a piece of scrap wood in the door handle, the night is clear, chilly, and prefect for a good getaway.

"Get to D, tell her I'll be on my bike when I get to the blue point."

Kyon nods his head and disappears like a mist. Just then the door smashes open, with it was a flood of guards and cops, guns raised. I back step to the ledge of the roof and look down, I was surrounded by police cars and horrified civilians below. A rough voice though a megaphone spoke,"We have you surrounded, just give it up!" I look at the crowd on the roof with me and see their eyes glazed over, they don't want to shoot a girl but they will if they have to. I glance back down at the ground below, about ten stories down, not the worst odds.

"Please, we will not shoot if you just turn yourself in, get off the ledge." The man who spoke started towards me, had a cute face and young. He also was afraid, afraid I would jump. I just stare at the man in front of me, give him a wry smile, and let myself slip off the ledge to plummet to the ground.


	2. A Smooth Getaway

1 A smooth Getaway

There was screaming and yelling in all directions, lights flashing, and gunshots all around me, spinning in free fall. I straighten myself out headfirst, and catch a pole with the flag at the end, how cute a bunny flag, used my momentum to toss myself towards the tip of a tree next to the building. The gunfire increased and a bullet grazed my shoulder as I reached the tip of the tree, I hissed in pain and gained control of some balance, then dropped down towards my motorcycle hidden below the biggest branch. The black nightstalker was still running and ready, no keys are needed, I custom made this beauty to be silent, fast, and best yet-only I can ride.

I tear off into the streets and a couple blocks away 'till I was spotted by a rookie cop. The guy was standing next to the door of the cop car and when he saw me he froze in place. He didn't try to reach for his gun, or radio to warn the others, just stood there with his coffee. The stupid car was blocking the whole road, I can't get through anywhere. My eyes narrowed, _looks like I have to jump it._

"Would you like to use escape tactic three" a computerized male voice came through the bike speakers. I wouldn't have a bike any other way, a mind if its own is good, less work for me.

"Yup"

"The incident is on the news live right now, would you like to listen to it?"

The man screamed as I got closer and closer the car. At a foot away I fish-tailed the bike and kicked it to where it would slide under the car with ease, while I jumped off the bike to the roof of the car, then jumped back to the bike. The only thing I heard was the scream of the rookie and my bike tearing up the road ahead.

"No, I need to get to-"

I was almost knocked off my bike as a cop car sped into the lane to my right. The sirens were making my ears throb. Two more cars appeared, one to my left and one behind. I peered to my left to see somebody on the passenger side pulling something out of his jacket...

I slammed on the gas as soon as I saw the shiny Firestar and just barely missed the shot to my head. Instead it hit the cop to my right and the car swerved into the shooter. There were shots from behind me and one almost hit my already injured shoulder, which already hurt like a bitch.

"Digit some help here?" It was no use I couldn't hear her above the sirens.

I was coming up to a construction site, a bridge only half way done and was getting closer and saw a news copter above me. I heard a voice in my ear...

"Hana! This is perfect! L and Kira must be watching this, we need to send the message now!"

"Send the Damn message then!" The voice on the other line was silent and I was instantly worried for my safety.

"Into the water Hana."

"What?"

"Drive into the water, we need to prove are smart and strong enough to go against them."

"How does that prove to them that were strong, that's like defeat. Running away with our tails beneath our legs."

"Don't worry you already did enough, you went after a Kira suspect and an L suspect. That's gotta make them nervous, plus your gonna get away with this which should make them think your dangerous."

I didn't answer her and drove faster into the bridge. My poor bike...

"I'll get somebody to retrieve your bike, ok? Raven would kill me if I left it in the river."

I wasn't gonna answer, but decided to anyway."Fine..." I was getting on the bridge speeding faster to the end, just a few more seconds...

I fish-tailed the bike and it slid sideways, wanting to crumple under me. I jumped off the bike and ran two feet to the end of the line. _My bike is NOT going in the water dammit..._I dove like an arrow into the water, shoulder screaming at me and eyes stinging as I hit the ice cold water.


End file.
